Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with recovery methods for insoluble and low solubility compounds having economic value from aqueous mixtures that may include one or more types of biological cells or cellular debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,629 issued to Ruegg (1984) describes a process for extracting either or both beta-carotene or glycerine from algae containing these substances, especially from algae of the genera Dunaliella. According to the Ruegg patent either or both of beta-carotene or glycerine can be extracted from algae. If it is desired to extract beta-carotene, the algae are first treated with calcium hydroxide and then filtered. The residue from this filtration is treated with a beta-carotene solvent, which removes the beta-carotene from the residue and into the solvent. The beta-carotene can be recovered from the solvent by conventional means. If it is desired to extract glycerine, the filtrate from the treatment of the algae with calcium hydroxide is neutralized, concentrated and the residue from the solid is treated with a lower alkanol to remove glycerine from the residue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,639 issued to Rose et al. (1995) discloses a method for the solvent-extraction of β-carotene from an aqueous algal biomass suspension, whereby a vegetable oil which is immiscible with water is mixed with an aqueous biomass suspension, the biomass containing the β-carotene, to form a mixture of the organic phase and the aqueous suspension, whereby the β-carotene is caused to dissolve in the organic phase. This is followed by separation of the organic phase from the aqueous phase by passing the organic phase containing the dissolved β-carotene through a semi-permeable membrane to effect microfiltration or ultrafiltration of the organic phase. The membrane is of a material that is hydrophobic and the organic phase is passed through the membrane with a pressure drop across the membrane which is lower than that which causes the aqueous phase to pass through the membrane.